rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ecclesiastical Order of the Holy Sepelchre
The alliance of knightly orders who came together in order to launch the first crusade in order to aid the plight of the Humans living in Erum. Origins The order was set up in the Age of Destruction in order to unite Rumnirian city states and send aid to those forces of Civilization on the neighbouring continent of Erum. It was initially the idea of the unified church of the human race who thought it extremely important to send aid in order to save both humans and elves on the Erum continent, especially considering the amount of important artefacts and religious buildings on the continent. It was not until the incursions of Criznak the Slaughterer onto Erum's southern coast that the Order became as recognisably Knight oriented as it is today. Members Whilst much of the manpower comes directly from church recruitment in the cities of Rumnir, a major part of the Order is made up of the several knightly groups resident in Rumnir. Heirarchy The leadership of the Order is made up of a council of the leadership of each of the order's elements. Alongside this council are two permenent officials from the church. After initial trouble due to the different leadership elements wishing to take different courses of action, the order was reformed to have two leaders on a rotary basis. Crusades The most reason military expeditions by the order have been the crusades. They have dominated Rumnirian life to a large extent and have stopped much of the infighting which once occurred amongst the myriad of different city-states. #First Crusade #Second Crusade #Third Crusade History The initial creation of the Order was to help combat the evil events taking place on Erumdor. The order was involved in several of the majors battles and helped in the construction of a major citadel on the central border. The citadel is still manned to this day. The next major expedition to Erumdor was the first crusade in the age of Criznak in order to combat the dwarven lord who gives his name to the age. The first attempts were met with little success but the tenacity of the order and it's unwillingness to surrender saw it through. The following crusades were both attempts to make headway into territory deep into the east half of Erumdor in order to recapture both land and any lost artefacts. International Relations The order has excellent ties with almost all of the civilized parts of the world. Whilst it draws most of it's power from the powerful human city states of Rumnir, it's strong links with state religion on other continents has allowed for huge amounts of cooperation with other armies. The relationship of the order with other races is a little more frayed. Whilst the pious Dwarves who live amongst the humans are involved with the order, many of the Elves see it as a fanatical order of dangerous religious zealots. The order has recently been gaining stronger ties with the Minerocians. This is largely down to the work of their leader Onairos who has been attempting to foster stronger ties in order for his nation to play a larger part on the world stage. The Heirarchy of the order have been glad to receive these moves and certainly understand the important sea-faring knowledge they could bring, along with their legendarily stubborn infanty. Category:Religious Order